Evangeline Lilly
| birthplace=Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta, Canada | character=Kate Austen | website= | imdb_id=1431940 }} Nicole Evangeline Lilly played the role of Kate Austen. Background Nicole Evangeline Lilly was born a native Canadian (and is fluent in French). Her father is a home economics teacher, and her mother worked as a cosmetician and ran a daycare center. She has two sisters. Lilly attended the University of British Columbia where she attained a degree in international relations. She has been a fervent volunteer for children's projects since the age of 14, and she founded and ran a world development and human rights committee at her university. Prior to her starring role on Lost, Lilly worked as an extra on film sets to help pay her University tuition. She also starred in episodes of Tru Calling, Dead Like Me and Smallville, Kingdom Hospital, and in several films, including Stealing Sinatra. However, her first big break did not come until Lilly was "discovered" by Lost producers for the role of Kate. Evangeline was almost not able to work with the cast because she had problems obtaining a work visa, and got the visa after filming for the had already begun. Evangeline Lilly was married briefly to Canadian Murray Hone from 2003 to 2004. She dated co-star Dominic Monaghan from 2004 to 2007. They broke up in 2007 after his character was killed off of the series. She dated Norman Kali, Lost production assistant from 2004-2010, after. They had their her first child, a boy, in May 2011 named Kahekili (the thunder) referring to the thunderstorm that occurred during the home birth. The couple had another son in November 2015. They continue to live in Hawaii with Norman as a stay-at-home dad to shield their children from the media. In 2011, post-Lost, Evangeline was called by Peter Jackson, producer of the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy and the modern day J.R.R. Tolkien authority. He was preparing for the 2nd installment in The Hobbit movie trilogy. Peter and Evangeline met at the Golden Globes a few years prior. She is a big fan of Tolkien's written works including non-mainstream material, Peter Jackson wrote a custom role of the first female warrior elf in the franchise named Tauriel (meaning is "daughter of Mirkwood"). Tauriel's character is based on female elves from Tolkien's other works. He offered her the role in both movies and asked her to move to New Zealand for a year for filming. Evangeline was still in bed recovering from childbirth but moved within a few weeks with her partner and newborn to play the role in the successful franchise. After working on The Hobbit movies as a lead actress, Evangeline was contacted by Marvel to play the role of Hope Van Dyne in the movie Ant-man (2015) and Ant-man and the Wasp in 2018. Evangeline's character was "The Wasp" in the sequal and has the distinction of being the first female superhero in the Marvel Franchise to have her character's name in the title. Both movies were highly successful. Ant-man and the Wasp grossed $754 million at box offices globally, not including DVD and blu-ray sales. She went on to join her Marvel peers in Avengers Endgame in 2019. The movie has grossed over $2 billion to date. Between projects, Evangeline has authored 2 children's books in a series of 20. She stated she came up with the concept at age 14. "The Squickerwonkers: Prequel" was released in 2013. "The Squickerwonkers Act 1: The Demise of Selma the Spoiled" released in May 2019, and the third installment, "The Squickerwonkers Act 2: The Demise of Lorna the Lazy" is set to be released in May 2020. Evangeline's recent acting roles include the successful Netflix film, Little Evil (2017). Current and future projects include a t.v. miniseries, Albedo, due to air in 2020, Dreamland, a movie she stars in with Lost alumni Michelle Rodriguez. Evangeline also has the lead role in Happy Life, a movie in pre-production as of May 2019. Filmography Feature films *''Happy Life'' as Allison Beck (2020) *''Dreamland'' as Claire Reimann (2020) *''Avengers Endgame'' as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp (2019) *''Ant-man and The Wasp as Hope Van Dyne (2018) *''Ant-man ''as Hope Van Dyne (2015) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies as Tauriel (2014) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' as Tauriel (2013) *''Real Steel'' as Bailey Tallet (2011) *''Afterwards'' as Claire (2008) *''The Hurt Locker'' as Connie James (2008) *''The Long Weekend'' (2005) as Simone *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) as school student next to locker (uncredited extra?) *''Stealing Sinatra'' (2003) as model in commercial Television *''Albedo'' as Vivien Coleman (2020) *''Lost'' (2004-2010) *''Kingdom Hospital'' (2004), 1 ep as Benson's Girlfriend *''Tru Calling'' (2003), 1 ep as Party Guest *''Smallville'' (2002), 1 ep as Wade's Girlfriend *''Judgement Day (2002), 1 ep, as JD Girl Children's Books Authored: * "The Squickerwonkers Act 2: The Demise of Lorna the Lazy" (2020) * "The Squickerwonkers Act 1: The Demise of Selma the Spoiled" (2019) * "The Squickerwonkers: The Prequel" (2013) Awards Evangeline Lilly was nominated/won the following awards to date: * Satellite Award for Best Actress in Television Series Drama, Lost - 2005 Nominee * Teen Choice Award for Breakout Star in a Drama Series, Lost - 2005 Nominee * Golden Globes Best Television Series - Drama, Lost - 2006 - Won * Teen Choice Award for TV Actress in a Drama Series, Lost - 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010 Nominee * Teen Choice Award for TV Chemistry - 2005, 2006 Nominee * National Television Award for Most Popular Actress, Lost - 2007 Nominee * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture, The Hurt Locker - 2010 Nominee * Empire Award for Best Supporting Actress, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - 2014 Nominee * Kids’ Choice Award for Favorite Female Buttkicker, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - 2014 Nominee * Kids’ Choice Award for Favorite Female Buttkicker, The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies - 2015 Nominee * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Actress in an Action Movie, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - 2014 Nominee * Teen Choice Award for Choice Summer Movie Star: Female, Ant-man - 2015 Nominee * Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actress: Action/Adventure, Ant-man and The Wasp - 2019 Nominee Media appearances Talk show Lilly has appeared as a talk show guest on countless shows, including but not limited to: *November 12, 2004 - Late Show with David Letterman (S12 E 2304) *January 17, 2005 - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (S13 E2855) *May 6, 2005 - 20/20 "Lost Special" (S26 E1396) *May 11, 2005 - Live with Regis and Kelly (S17 E354) *January 11, 2006 - Live with Regis and Kelly (S18 E505) *January 13, 2006 - Jimmy Kimmel Live! (S4 E361) *September 27, 2006 - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (S15 E3221) *February 27, 2007 - Late Show with David Letterman (S14 E 2750) *April 24, 2007 - Punk'd (S8 E59) *May 21, 2007 - Live with Regis and Kelly (S19 E20352) *February 12, 2008 - Late Show with David Letterman (S15 E 2908) *February 13, 2008 - Live with Regis and Kelly (S20 E4973) :Source: tv.com Magazine Lilly has been featured as the main topic of the following magazine articles or zines: *Amazon-IMDB January 2006 article on salary increase :Sources: http://www.whosdatedwho.com/what/publicity_view.asp?RD=000085001m Miscellaneous *August 8, 2004; September 30, 2006: Sunset on the Beach (Season 1 & 3 premieres) *October 5, 2006 - TV.com video interview http://www.tv.com/video/7098/jorge-garcia-matthew-fox-and--evangeline-lilly-exclusive-interview?o=tv *January 13, 2007: Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, "An Evening with Lost" *2007 Consumer Electronics Show (CES) in Las Vegas, NV. (See The Final Episode (parody)). Trivia * Kate, her character on Lost, is frequently seen climbing trees. This is because the very athletic Lilly loves to climb trees herself. * Lilly loves ice skating, canoeing, kayaking, snowboarding and rock climbing. http://www.tv.com/evangeline-lilly/person/271869/biography.html * She is a Christian, raised by her missionary parents. http://www.religionfacts.com/celebrities/evangeline_lilly.htm * She has worked as a flight attendant, waitress, and completed oil changes on big rigs while doing commercials and modeling to earn money for University. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1431940/bio * She lived in grass hut in the jungles of the Philippines with a missionary group at age 18. http://showbizandstyle.inquirer.net/entertainment/entertainment/view_article.php?article_id=30307 * Did a commercial for LiveLinks. * Early on the morning of December 21, 2006, a day before the Lost cast broke for Christmas vacation, Lilly's rental house in Hawaii was destroyed in a fire. There were no injuries as she was at work at the time, her two housemates (one of them a Lost crew member) were also not home. Evangeline spoke of it in interviews. She had the original "Dear Sawyer" letter from Lost Season 1. It was destroyed in the fire. * Evangeline was beloved by Lost cast members and crew. She threw an appreciation party for the production crew. She also started her own recycling program on the set of Lost in 2004 and hauled everything collected in her small pick-up truck to the Oahu recycling center weekly. * After her success with Lost, Evangeline has presented the Tragically Hip at Live 8 Canada. She was also voted one of the Breakout Stars of 2004 by Entertainment Weekly Magazine and was No.2 on the Sexiest Women in the World list by Maxim Magazine in 2005. * She lets her publicist send her to only one "big event/party" in Los Angeles a year. http://www.2dayfm.com.au/shows/kyleandjackieo/guest_interviews * Evangeline has stated multiple times between Twitter and Livestream videos that Kate, her character in Lost, was pregnant with Jack Shephard's baby (Actor-Matthew Fox) when the plane left the island in the finale. Evangeline confirmed this with the Lost writing staff when discussing Season 5 Episode 6 "316"prior to shooting, asking about the purpose of Kate's character sleeping with Jack, Kate's former fiancé, the night before returning to the island. * Evangeline Lilly privately does missionary work annually in Rwanda. She also is known for having donated to several charitable causes over the years. * Evangeline Lilly is vocal about being anti "agism" and has stated she's fine with "aging out of Hollywood." * She has stated in numerous interviews that acting is a "day job." Her passion is for writing books including her current children's book series "The Squickerwonkers." External links Miscellaneous *Biography - at ABC Medianet *Evangeline Lilly interviews - Non-English, but with large scans *Evangeline Lilly Cast As An Elf In The Hobbit at CinemaBlend.com References de:Evangeline Lilly es:Evangeline Lilly fr:Evangeline Lilly it:Evangeline Lilly nl:Evangeline Lilly pl:Evangeline Lilly pt:Evangeline Lilly ru:Эванджелин Лилли Lilly, Evangeline Category:Kate Austen Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 1 Cast